Trust Issues
by Kuroheit
Summary: Daemon Spade had a wonderful relationship with Giotto. Until Daemon found out that Giotto was cheating on him. Unfortunately, Daemon's misfortune keeps piling up when he runs into a strange man that runs an even stranger group. When Alaude finds Daemon beaten and abused will he be able to pick up the pieces? Or will Daemon be too broken to trust anyone ever again?
1. Chapter 1

***DISCLAIMER* I only plan on posting this once unlike what I did with Caught In The Middle. So here it is, all credit for Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to the lovely Akira Amano-san. This applies to any other chapters of Trust Issues.**

* * *

I remember what happened all too vividly. The day seemed to drag on thanks to the suffocating workload. I basically dragged myself back home at the end of the day. Fortunately, I knew what would be waiting for me when I got back, or so I thought. At the time I was exhilarated to see Giotto. Maybe a boss/worker relationship wouldn't work out in other people's eyes, but I was convinced that we were golden. He loved me, took care of me, provided me with a job working under him, and I did my best to repay the favors.

So, try to imagine my shock when I opened our bedroom door after getting home from my long tiring day. Giotto was in bed with another one of his employees, G, of all people. Giotto looked stunned to see me, and G was nonchalant. I felt a wave of emotions crashing into me. Anger, betrayal, hurt, depression, desperation, and who knew what else. Certainly not me.

Without thinking I took off. I had nothing on me besides the clothes on my back and my wallet. My wallet was almost as empty as I was considering my paycheck was supposed to come in the same day all of this decided to happen. I didn't care much about that at the time. For several hours I wondered through the streets of Italy. I, Daemon Spade, a once renowned businessman, am a heartbroken runaway. I would never have suspected myself to be a tragic romantic, but hey, nobody ever plans for these kinds of things.

I always believed I would be the one doing the heartbreaking. Now, that kind of thinking seemed like a joke. What I was doing currently also seemed like some terrible joke. After a few more hours of walking my exhaustion was at its worst. I crumpled to the ground in a random dirty alleyway. Under normal circumstances my dignity would not allow me to do something like this. However, sleep took a hold of me before I could find the strength to argue against my own decision.

* * *

Waking up only served to remind me about the day's earlier events. Or was it yesterday already? Prying my eyes open made me flinch out of surprise. I was no longer residing in the alley. Instead, my body lay on a plush beige couch that was placed in the center of a living room. It was nice and warm in the room, but it bothered me like hell that I had no clue where I'd ended up. Part of me wished I was back in Giotto's embrace. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind as quickly as I could.

I sat up and felt a blanket pulling away from me. Looking down at myself I noticed that I was no longer wearing my business suit. In place of it was a large shirt draped over my body. The hem of the shirt rested just below my knees. Whatever, I would just have to search for my suit. Looking the room over, it was nowhere to be found. Panic sunk in.

Who in their right mind would think it's okay to undress a stranger? Maybe they were afraid of their couch getting dirty, but that was irrelevant. A creak sounded from the back of the room. I snapped my head to attention. I was preparing to complain at the man standing in the entrance of a hallway. The only problem being, the guy was breathtaking. Inevitably my voice caught in my throat.

"Glad to see you're awake. How are you feeling? Do you need anything at the moment?" He asked.

The mystery man had bleached white hair and piercing violet eyes. He was a few inches taller than me, and had a nice build to boot. He wore ripped jeans with a washed out black tank top. His black leather combat boots completed the image. Good looking or not I wasn't about to let him know how I was really feeling. I'm well known for my deception after all.

"Fine. Would you care to tell me why I'm here?"  
He scoffed, "Is that the thanks I get for saving you?"  
"I hope that question was supposed to be rhetorical." I stood up, letting the blanket fall completely to the floor.  
"And here I was going to tell you how I alluring I found you to be."

I met his comment with silence.

"Your hair is an unusual shade of blue. The same could be said for your eyes."  
"Flattery won't get you very far, but I suppose some thanks are in order...Thanks for getting me out of the alley, but I can't say that I appreciate the whole changing my clothes part."  
"I guess that means you noticed that you aren't wearing anything underneath of that shirt." His cheeks turned a little darker each time he spoke.

...That explained the draft I've been feeling, and that just about decided that it was time for me to leave too, but the unexpected happened. This guy rushed forward to grab my wrist.

"We haven't even exchanged names, and here you are stopping me from leaving. Not to mention you've seen me completely naked without any consent from me." I added a lot of venom to my voice in hopes that he would let go.  
"I'm Ran Ichimura. I'm half Japanese, half Italian. I was born and raised in Japan, and moved to Italy a few years back."  
"Spade. Daemon Spade." Was my cold clipped response.

Ran went on to apologize about changing my clothes. He said that they looked really dirty so he opted to wash them for me. Before I knew it he did a whole one-eighty, switching conversation topics almost immediately. Hounding me about why I was in the alley was his new objective. Great...

"It's none of your business! I can assure you that much." I huffed in annoyance.  
"Was it a breakup?"

My facial expression must have been easy to read because he gained an air of smugness.

"I can comfort you if you want."  
"Listen, I don't need your pity. I just need to figure out how I'm going to move past the situation my former lover put me in."

Was he going to force himself on me? Was I going to let him have his way? Honestly, I couldn't be more unsure. Hopefully we'll keep making conversation. Was I that lucky though? No. I haven't even talked to him for thirty minutes, but I'm a sad desperate mess. What a great combination. Ran thought it would mean the world to me if he whispered an apology before pouncing on top of me, and tearing his borrowed shirt from my body.

He pinned my wrists above my head. Then, preceded to pull a pair of handcuffs out of nowhere to keep my wrists in place. Guess he wanted both hands to explore my body. The worst part was that my body was reacting to him. I could feel myself becoming hard, and it made me sick. To add to the mess, Ran turned out to be a complete sadist. Without any warning he stuck four of his fingers right up my ass. What kind of preparation was this? We were both positioned on our sides while he contemplated on how else he could ravage me.

Ran's head was directly across from my hard cock. He began to suck me off while fingering me. I tried biting my tongue to stop myself from making any noise. It was too late for that. I was moaning and pleading for more. Ran was more than happy to oblige my requests. My nipples were nearly as hard as my cock. He lifted his free hand to fondle and pinch at one of my nipples. I was drooling as I waited for more action, hating myself all the way. He removed his fingers from my hole. All of a sudden I felt empty, yearning for more. Well, I wasn't careful for what I wished for because I definitely got it.

Ran pushed a vibrating butt plug up my hole. He strapped the cord around my leg. Pushing me onto my back he turned the vibrator on. My muscles tightened around the vibrator forcing my breathing to become heavier. grinned with pleasure when looking my body over. I was too busy going crazy to notice him pulling his own swelling member out. That was until he shoved it through my hole, vibrator and all. A cry of pain tore through my throat. Ran wasn't all that concerned because he continued to pound into me. Tears were stinging me eyes. I could tell that I was bleeding only due to his slick thrusts.

Unfortunately, Ran had yet to come. He kept going for another five minutes or so. I came somewhere in between. My seed splattered up my chest. Ran shook from his orgasm, coming inside of me. Afterwards, he collapsed right on top of me. There was no tender kiss to seal the deal either. Not that it would make things any better. This experience was absolutely horrible. I missed Giotto more than ever. Being able to crawl back home was my one and only desire right now. Although, I knew that I wouldn't be able to escape from Ran. My body would surely be sore tomorrow, and I wouldn't have the energy to leave. Ran knew it as much as I did.

He whispered one last sentence before passing out cold, "My friends are going to love you."

A shiver ran down my spine. Were he and his 'friends' searching for a fucktoy? Apparently I beat out all the other participants. Unless there were no others to begin with, and I was the first victim...

* * *

 **Author's Note: Alaude hasn't had the chance to show up yet, but that will be happening in the next chapter for anyone that's curious. Also, this is the first time I'm writing a fanfiction from first person point of view. Hopefully it's not too much of a fail.**


	2. Chapter 2

***WARNING* _There is gang rape in this chapter._**

* * *

Daemon had been wrong about being Ran's first victim. Not that he would know it yet...

Alaude needed a break from the current case he was pursuing, but he was too stubborn to quit while he was ahead. The group of bastard's were working in his part of Italy for far too long. All of the cases circling around the one specific group had to do with guys between the ages of fourteen and twenty seven. The group would abduct a male within said age group. Naturally, missing persons reports would come into the office, but it was difficult to pinpoint that person's last known whereabouts. Every single time he found one of the victims they were already dead. Their naked bodies were littered with marks. Bruises, scratches, syringe marks, cuts, gashes, bite marks, almost everything in the book.

Their last victim turned out to be different though. There was a chance the bad guys were getting sloppy because they left the sixteen year old boy alive. He was the only lead Alaude had, and he was busy recuperating. The policeman leaned back in his chair letting out a heavy sigh of irritation. He pushed his platinum blond bangs out of his icy blue eyes. Alaude closed his eyes afterwards in order to gain some peace of mind. His peace was quickly shattered when his office phone began to ring. If the call didn't pertain to his case then he might be tempted to wring the neck of the person that was on the other end of the line.

* * *

"I can't believe I lost track of time. That's not how I wanted him to find out." Giotto felt ashamed of keeping his secret from Daemon for so long.  
"Did you ever really plan on telling him?" G asked.  
"Of course I did...What I didn't know was when the right time would be." The fact of the matter was Giotto knew there was never really going to be a right time, "I wish he would come home though. I was going to send him off with Alaude today."  
"Why Alaude?" G knew the police officer tended to be really cold and uncaring towards others.  
"Because if anyone knows where Daemon belongs it would be Alaude."  
"You don't mean...?"  
"Yes, that's exactly what I mean. Although, now I'll have to call him to let him know that plans are getting delayed."

* * *

The feeling of being carried was sort of comforting. That feeling didn't last for very long because I could tell that I was being carried down a flight of stairs. Going down probably meant an encounter with a creepy basement. The last thing I wanted was being further from an escape route. My thoughts drifted a little when I faintly heard running water. Then, without any warning I was tossed into a cold shower. My body was splayed out in the bathtub portion of the shower.

"Clean up quickly. Our guests should be arriving soon. That is, if they're on time." Ran muttered that last part under his breath before leaving to return back upstairs.

I heard the turning of a lock after he shut the door. At least he wasn't inclined to watch me bathe. That was the least of my worries only because I was genuinely afraid of what his friends planned on doing with me. Anyways, I needed a warmer shower for me to be able to bathe properly. I turned the handle as far as I could, but the water was only getting colder the further I turned the handle. How was it possible that Ran already had the water on the warmest setting? My shoulders slumped as I let out a sigh of defeat. I grabbed a washcloth and poured some of the body wash onto it.

I made sure to scrub my abdomen, my inner thighs, and in between my thighs really good. I wanted all the traces of come to be gone. I knew it wouldn't matter much later on, but I still cared about my personal hygiene. The rest of my body I washed normally. Next, I focused on shampooing my hair, shivering the whole entire time. When I was finished I turned the evil water off. Then again I really shouldn't be blaming the water. Ran seemed like the type of guy who was horrible at paying his bills. More than likely the company that he paid his bills to turned his hot water off.

I stepped out of the shower to look for a towel. What caught my attention was what the basement looked like. It was a really nice finished basement, nicer than the living room. There were two couches and a few reclining chairs surrounding an elongated coffee table. The carpeting was a refreshing shade of blue. If only the look of the basement ended there because I started to notice some weird stuff. There was a queen sized bed located in the upper right corner. It would look fine if there was a fresh set of sheets on it. Otherwise, it was a torn mess. Even weirder was the shower I just used. It was located in the bottom left corner of the room. Perfectly diagonal from the worn bed.

Whoever planned the design of the basement even made sure that the carpet cut off right before it could reach the shower. I took all of that detail in, and still haven't spotted a towel. However, there was a blanket on one of the couches. I urged myself forward. Being able to wrap myself in the plush fabric felt amazing. My heart dropped when I heard pounding coming from upstairs. _Please don't be the friends_. _Please don't be the friends_. _Please don't be the friends_ , I ended up chanting in my head. Several voices could be heard only seconds later.

No, why now? My heart quickened its pace when I heard the basement door being unlocked. Five shadows descended the stairs. I hate to admit it, but I'm absolutely terrified. Ran was leading his group near all of the seats. I met his malice filled gaze. What could I have possibly done to make him so angry? He stomped towards me, smacking me hard across the face when he reached me. I stumbled backwards, falling on my ass. He yanked the blanket away from me when I was in mid fall.

"What's the matter Ran? Haven't properly trained him yet?" One of his friends asked.  
"I just got him yesterday, what do you expect?" Ran replied.  
"That's why we're here bro. We'll help you break him in." Another one chimed in.

I can't believe they're talking about me like I'm a mere pet. This bunch sure had a couple of screws lose.

"At least he cleaned himself properly."

Pretty shitty defense Ran, thanks for trying anyways. I tried standing back up, but the biggest of the five kicked me back down.

"Who told you to move?" He growled.  
"And who said you could have first dibs, Cirillo?"  
"Can it, Marco!" Cirillo barked.  
"Calm down boys. If all of you are feeling that impatient then we can have a go at him together." Ran suggested, "Would you two be alright with that, Lotterio? Silvestro?"

The twins nodded in agreement. The other two reluctantly went along with the suggestion. I noted that Cirillo had short black hair and an unkempt beard. He was very muscular too.

"I don't have to prepare him right?" Cirillo asked when he sat down next to me.  
"You shouldn't even be asking because I know how you are. Though to answer your question, no, I took care of that last night." Ran turned to speak with the other three next.

A wide grin plastered Cirillo's face. He forced me to kneel above his lap. My legs shook with the weight I was putting on them. Cirillo was busy pulling his thick hard member out of his pants. I glanced back to see him pleased with how upright his cock already was. He placed his hands on my ass checks to spread them apart. I could hear Cirillo licking his lips when he laid his eyes on my hole.

Slowly but surely my body was being lowered down so that he could penetrate me. When I could feel the tip entering me I immediately knew that I wasn't ready. However, for the rest of the way he pulled me down hard and fast. A single sound escaped from my mouth. Cirillo leaned back enough that my head was resting on his shoulder. I wasn't given any time to adjust before he started thrusting into me.

"Me next!" Marco cheered.

He was the shortest out of everyone else. Even a few inches shorter than me. His hair was dark brown and wavy. It rested just above his shoulders. I tried to focus on his eye color, but Cirillo's thrusts along with his grunts kept my head swimming. Marco sat in front of me. He leaned forward to cover my tip with his mouth. He sucked on my member with an overwhelming amount of force. I couldn't be more convinced that I wouldn't be able to see by the time these assholes were done. Marco's fingers caressed my balls. He started out gentle then moved into gripping them.

At first, my eyes were just watering, but now, I'm full blown in tears. I could hear the twins stepper closer to me. They were fair haired if my memory was accurate anymore. One twin flanked my left side, and the other my right side. They made it a point of telling me who was on which side. Silvestro swirled his tongue around my right nipple. Lotterio nipped at my left nipple. By now my breaking point was near. Ran decided that he had to put his two cents in before that happened. His swollen member was hanging right over me face. I knew what he wanted I just didn't want to give it to him.

"If he resists or starts misbehaving you know what to do, right Cirillo?" Ran sounded like he needed to make sure Cirillo wouldn't screw up.  
"Of course." Cirillo replied in between groans.  
Ran pressed his tip to my lips, "Better open up because it won't be very nice of you to leave me out."

Worst case scenario I could always bite him. It was a blessing I managed to be witty while being gang banged. I hesitantly parted my lips for him. He rammed his cock down my throat. I nearly choked on it. Ran pushed in and out so fast my throat was getting raw. When he was finally content he simply let me suck him. He eventually came in my mouth, but I had a major problem of not wanting to swallow his load.

"I don't think he's going to swallow willingly. Better use it now, Cirillo."

I felt something cold bite into my bicep. With on flick of the wrist there was a long bloody mark left on my body. I forced Ran's load down in one swallow. Cirillo, like Ran, was a sadist. He came not long after cutting me. Marco made a sound of annoyance.

"I wanted to taste the new guy's seed, but he still hasn't come." He huffed.

Marco removed his mouth from my cock. He changed tactics by vigorously stroking me off. The precum started beading its way down my shaft. Marco kept his pace going strong. I ended up letting my seed shoot out, allowing him to lap it all up. I was extremely exhausted from all of the sexual activity.

"How are we going to do this next part?" Cirillo inquired to Ran.  
"It does complicate things a bit considering there are five of us."  
"I'll stay on this baby if that works for you guys." Marco motioned to my member.  
"Then it's settled. You, get on all fours." Ran commanded.  
"I...have a name if you remember correctly..." I rasped out.  
"I don't particularly care." Ran snapped his fingers.

A stinging feeling hit my back. I tried shying away from it, but it lashed me again. They seriously had a whip on hand? For crying out loud...I positioned myself on all fours as I was ordered to do only a couple minutes earlier. My body hated me for every movement I made. Marco was lying under me to get even more intimate with my cock. I could only imagine what the other four were preparing to do. My curiosity was answered much sooner than I wanted. The twins simultaneously put their members in my mouth. Cirillo and Ran did the exact same thing with my hole. I started to bleed way before they pounded into me. I was losing my grip on everything, even reality...

* * *

 **Author's Note: Chapter three should be out next Wednesday as long as nothing conflicts with my schedule.**


	3. Chapter 3

***WARNING* This chapter contains general torture.**

* * *

"I'm a little busy here if you don't mind. So I'm not picking him up today? Whatever, I can do it another day. Okay, but even if he up and left there's probably a good chance that he will be back eventually. Hold on, I'm getting another call." Alaude switched over to the other line, "Hello? You don't say? Would I be able to talk to him soon? Wonderful, I'll be over in a bit." He went back to Giotto's line, "Call me back later or something I have another matter to attend to." With that Alaude hung up his office phone.

Turns out that the recovering victim was wide awake, and ready to talk. Nothing in the world could stop Alaude from going to the hospital. Solving this case once and for all was top priority.

* * *

"He just hung up on me." Giotto sighed.  
"Is he not concerned about Daemon?" G wouldn't be surprised if the answer was yes.  
"No, he's just busy getting to the bottom of a case that's been driving him crazy."  
"He sure is dedicated to his job."  
"You overestimate that part of him. In reality, he simply hates to lose."  
G took a long drag of his cigarette, and exhaled the smoke, "If you say so."

* * *

I woke up with a raging headache. My body felt like there was a bolder sitting on top of it. For some reason my limbs felt even heavier than that. I turned my head ever so slightly. I caught a glimpse of chains out of the corner of my eye. That probably meant there were shackles around my ankles and wrists. Did they really think I could muster the energy to escape after what they did to me? My stomach began to growl fiercely. I doubt those people are going to give me food, but I definitely needed it.

Glancing around the basement I realized that I still had no concept of time. There wasn't a single window to tell me what time of day it was, and the room was lacking a clock too. If Ran and his group were trying to psyche me out with such a method it was working. Dreading when they were coming back to torture me was worse. I was at the point that I stopped caring about wanting to go back to Giotto. It would be a miracle just to get out of here. Those drifting thoughts kept me occupied because I soon started to lose focus of my surroundings.

"I think he's finally awake." Cirillo's words slammed me back into reality.

Hearing his voice made me groan out loud. One of the guys reached over to pry my mouth open. Cold water cascaded down my throat. I tired my best to swallow the liquid without choking. It was nice knowing that they considered to hydrate me. Although, they probably wanted me healthy enough to endure more of their abuse.

"I'm happy you're still with us, Daemon." Ran purred, "Hope you're ready for today's excitement. I take great care to get preparations done for the boys and myself." He motioned around to the other four.  
"I guess that means I get the short end of the stick." My voice cracked as I spoke.  
"Five guys pleasuring you is the short end of the stick? I would love to see what the long end has in store." Ran's laugh was really pissing me off.

I could hear wheel's turning in the distance. The sound got louder as whatever it was got closer. It turned out to be a cart that Marco was pushing. Ran moved to pick up an item that was laying on top of the cart. Ran waved the item in front of my face almost like he was showing it off. It was a syringe filled with a clear liquid. Ran neared the needle of the syringe towards my arm. I wanted to cringe away from it, but the shackles kept me in place without a problem.

"You know what I like about this stuff?" He said while plunging the needle into me. "It minimizes the pain we'll be putting you through, but it lets you feel the effects tenfold a few hours after. Unless we put you under excruciating pain. Then, you'll feel half now and everything else later. It also lets us leave in advance so we aren't stuck hearing you scream your head off."

I desperately wanted to know when I was allowed to wake up from this nightmare. Ran set the used syringe off to the side, grabbing for a sharp blade next. The cold serrated edge glided across my skin. With a bit of pressure the blade cut me. I only felt a slight burning sensation from the wound. Turns out this stuff was doing exactly what Ran said it would.

My stomach clenched when I imagined how I was going to feel later on. Ran instructed Cirillo to do a few tasks for him. Cirillo nodded his head, his eyes were gleaming. I could feel the muscled man removing all of the shackles that bound me. He preceded to flip me over onto my stomach. I didn't like where this was going especially considering my ass was facing all of them now.

"Can we start off using a whip?" One of the twins asked.

I couldn't tell which one it was because they sounded a lot alike. Ran was silent for a couple of seconds, but he eventually gave the okay. A familiar sting hit my back. The whip struck me a ridiculous amount of times. I squeezed my eyes shut, doing my best to ignore it even with the pain minimized. Something wrapped around my member out of the blue. Did they have another whip? Should I have been surprised? Yes and no.

"Maybe I can make him ejaculate using this." It was Marco who spoke.

He gave the whip a quick tug. It mercilessly squeezed my member. He caused enough force that a small amount of my seed leaked out from my tip. My face was burning due to the humiliation they were putting me through.

"Only a little bit? I'll be sure to pull harder next time."  
"Let me help out. We'll be able to break him faster that way." Ran decided to straddle me.

He shoved four of his fingers in my hole exactly like the first time he assaulted me. His fingertips were rubbing against my inner walls. Meanwhile, Marco yanked the whip with all of his might. I let out a loud gasp. The rest of my seed shot out from my cock.

"Let's move on to something a lot more amusing than whips. Make sure it's the leather one with the hooks tied on to the ends." Ran impatiently tapped his fingers on my back while he waited.  
"Here you go." Cirillo said.  
"Thanks. I could go on forever about why this is one of my top favorite toys, but I won't bore you will all the details." I figured he was speaking directly to me, "In my hand I have a leather cat o' nine tails. However, the ropes don't have knots at the end of them. Instead, I took the time to tie hooks at the rope ends."

My eyes widened when I heard that statement. Ran legitimately wanted to destroy my back. Why else would he be using hooks in place of knots? That wasn't to say knots wouldn't do severe enough damage on their own.

"Ready or not, here I go." Ran's voice was dripping with sick pleasure.

The hooks came down, snagging my skin. Ran used the handle to pull the hooks back. They tore through my flesh. I could feel the warmth of my blood pooling where the new wounds were formed. The others were quiet while I received twelve more lashings. I was crying with my face pressed into the mattress. Bitting the inside of my cheek was never going to be enough to alleviate the excruciating pain. Ran threw his toy to the ground, getting off of me.

"Me and the guys are going out for drinks. See you in a few hours, and try not to lose your voice while we're gone." He whispered in my ear before nibbling on it.

My heartbeat quickened in my chest. I wanted to curl up in the fetal position, but I was hurting too much. So, this was to be my life from now on. Getting sexually assaulted, beaten, tortured, no food, no clothes, and zero comfort. It's a shame they weren't done with me yet. If only I had the confidence that somebody would come save me. Having hope like that to hold onto would make all of this just a bit more bearable. Sighing, I wondered if I could convince myself to fall asleep before the drug wore off.

* * *

Alaude made his way inside of the hospital. He already knew which room the victim was staying in. As a matter of fact, some of the hospital staff should be awaiting his arrival. Alaude looked over the files on the victim before showing up. His name is Dante Mosca, a sixteen year old high school student.

He had softer features than most Italian guys. He's lanky with a pretty face. Alaude was starting to piece together the criminals' tastes. Then again, Dante was the only living evidence from the case. It was too early to start making any assumptions. Alaude stepped into the room since the door was wide open, they were definitely expecting him.

"You must be Alaude." A voice rasped out.

He took a few steps closer to Dante's hospital bed.

"Correct. Now, I know you're still recovering, but we need to get straight to the point. Tell me any and all details that you remember from being captured."  
"You don't beat around the bush." Dante noted, "Most detectives would tell me to take my time in answering questions, and wish me a speedy recovery. I kind of like that you're different."  
Alaude didn't comment on that, "What can you tell me about the location you were kept in?"  
"It was somewhere in the local slums, but I can't give an exact address." Dante replied.

There were many different slums in Italy. Their local slums were probably the third largest out of the entire country. It narrowed his options down a little, but it was still going to require a lot of work.

"Anything you can tell me about the kidnappers?"  
"It might take me a few days to remember what four of them looked like. However, the leader's image continues to haunt my memory." Dante gave a clear description of Ran.  
"You wouldn't happen to remember what his name is, would you?"  
"Ran Ichimura."

Alaude had to take into account that the kidnapper could have given Dante a false name. Although, there was a chance that it was his real name because they were convinced that Dante died the day they dumped his body.

"Do you want someone to contact you if I remember something else?"  
"No need, you've given me plenty of information already." Alaude assured, "Thanks for your time." He disappeared from the doorway of the hospital room.

Dante felt like he barely told Alaude anything, but if the man was satisfied with the information he received then there wasn't much Dante could do. Alaude was itching to visit the slums. He calmed himself down in order to return home for some sleep. First thing in the morning he would tear those slums apart.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Nothing got in the way of my schedule for this chapter, but will that be the same case next time? Stay tuned for next week's chapter update.**


	4. Chapter 4

***WARNING* This chapter also contains general torture.**

* * *

Okay, so maybe heading over to the slums first thing in the morning was a bit of an understatement. Alaude decided to do a quick background check on this Ran Ichimura guy. Turns out Ran had a registered home in the area, but he would be stupid if he were using it when he played with his victims.

Meaning that more than likely there was a rundown building he was using, it was the slums after all. Whichever building it was, he probably fixed it up on the inside, and left the outside alone in order to give off the illusion that it was abandoned. Alaude shut his laptop down, leaving the living room. There was one more thing he had to take care of. However, that could wait until he reached his destination.

* * *

I cracked my eyes open. My vision was really blurry. Everything I looked at didn't want to come into focus, which made me rub at my eyes. They were both swollen from all the crying I did previously. I wanted to roll onto my back to try and get comfortable. Although, absolutely nothing could make me forget why my back was burning and sore. I carefully listened in order to figure out if Ran and the others were around.

To my relief, I didn't hear anything that indicated their presence. I used my legs and arms to shift myself into a sitting position. The new position proved to be slightly more comfortable. Out of curiosity I tried speaking out loud, but I was straining enough to only make a small noise. Every fiber of my being knew Ran was going to punish me for this. If for some reason he didn't then he would surely find a whole other reason to.

I began to wonder whether or not I might be able to crawl to the shower across the room. I was filthy and my back could stand to get washed before it got infected. I ignored the fact that hot water was ultimately going to be better for it. Cold shower, here I come. I scooted myself to the edge of the bed, letting my legs dangle down.

I mustered the strength to stand, but it was short lived. My legs buckled and folded right underneath me. I wanted to let my tears flow freely once more. It wasn't a good idea to risk my eyes swelling shut though. When I heard the basement door creak open I wanted to scramble back on the bed. It was obvious that I wouldn't make it in time.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing out of bed?" Cirillo demanded to know, "I should have shackled you down before we left."

Ran put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. I happened to noticed that Ran was carrying around a vial. The liquid contained in the vial was a dark, murky green. It looked as sickening as I felt. Ran saw that I was staring at the vial.

"Hmm, so you noticed? I went out of my way to get this special little gift. I hope that you'll be willing to use it." Ran smirked.

I tried moving away from him because that smirk meant trouble. Ran lifted his leg to kick me. He landed a direct blow to my head. I landed on my back of all things. My mouth shaped itself into a scream of pain, but no noise came out.

"What's this? I thought I told you not to lose your voice." Ran uncapped the vial, "This will teach you yet another lesson."

The murky liquid dripped out of the vial and onto my thigh. It literally felt like that part of my body was melting away. All I could do was thrash around on the ground. What the hell was this stuff anyways?

"You look like you're enjoying your dose of acid. I'm rather pleased."

Pleased, huh? Well Ran, you can go to hell, rotting until the end of time.

"Acid's fun and all, but we need a little more excitement." Marco said.

I heard a click, then a buzzing noise.

"A taser?" Cirillo sounded a little unsure about Marco's choice.  
"Yeah, think about it. We've stung his flesh, torn his flesh, burned his flesh and now we can fry his flesh too. I engineered the taser to have the largest electric output possible for its size and model."

I couldn't even beg them to stop in my current state. That taser better end me, otherwise I'm going to break for good. A shot sounded and a bullet flew past Marco's hand. He became startled, dropping the taser to the ground.

"Stay on alert." Lotterio and Silvestro warned in unison.  
"Stay on alert my ass. Who in their right mind is stupid enough to mess with us?" Cirillo growled.  
"My standards consider you five to be the stupid ones. Hasn't anyone ever told you not to make a mess in someone else's territory?"

That voice sounds so familiar, but I can't tell why.

"Who are you?" It was Marco who was asking.  
"A cop taking care of clean up."  
"The bastard just called us trash!" Cirillo's temper was skyrocketing.  
"You said it, not me." The familiar voice sounded unimpressed.

I finally looked over to see who the voice belonged to. Alaude? No way. Whenever Giotto's company was in the middle of dealing with a scandal or fraud he would always bring Alaude in to deal with the issues. I hadn't realized when he started looking at me, but our gazes locked.

"Daemon? This is where you've been this whole time?" He sounded concerned, which was out of character for him if I was remembering his personality correctly. His demeanor immediately changed when he turned back towards Ran's group, "You people are really asking for it now."  
"And what's one lone cop going to do?" Ran was acting smug and confident.  
"I actually have a full task force waiting outside to take you guys in. However, I can take all of you by myself. The only reason they're here is so I don't end up killing you guys, it's clearly outlined in the contract I signed. Other than that though, I have free rein to do whatever I want."  
"Looks like we'll be using our toys on this cop instead." Ran glanced down at me, "You better stay put. Get in the way, and I'll be sure to kill you myself, understand?" I reluctantly nodded my head.

Marco picked his taser back up with his thumb pressed against the switch. Both of the twins held a whip in their hands. Ran had his stupid leather cat o' nine tails in his hand. Oddly enough, Cirillo didn't have a weapon on him. He looked like he wanted to fight Alaude with his bare hands, and...was the guy getting horny? There was a big tight bulge in his pants.

"Don't get me wrong, I have a thing for pretty boys. I just hate when they're scrawny and can't put up much of a fight." He didn't do a very good job of hiding the fact that he was talking about me, "You, on the other hand, look like you have a lot of fight in you. I absolutely love breaking dominate guys, makes me real hot and hard." Cirillo's face contorted with pleasure.  
"So I've noticed, but putting your perverted fantasies aside, let's get on with the fight or else I'll become increasingly bored."

The five of them advanced toward Alaude. He didn't look intimidated in the slightest. Silvestro's whip wrapped around Alaude's right wrist. Simultaneously, Lotterio's whip wrapped around Alaude's left wrist. Silvestro tugged on his whip, forcing Alaude to drop his pistol. Ran was moving in to strike the cop with his cat o' nine tails. Alaude dodged Ran's attack, which pulled the twins forward. Their grip on Alaude became increasingly loose. He thrust his body forward in order to punch both twins in the abdomen.

They collapsed on top of each other. Two down and three more to go. Perhaps Alaude really could win against them. He might just turn out to be the rescue that I was wishing for. He lunged forward, targeting Marco next. Marco fumbled around with the switch on the taser. He couldn't seem to activate it in time. There was chance that it was malfunctioning from the first time he dropped it. When he was close enough, Alaude used an uppercut on Marco. As soon as his fist made contact there was a cracking sound. Marco cried out, gripping his jaw.

"Still not down for the count?" At this point, Alaude merely decided to trip Marco.

There was a loud thud when he hit the ground. Alaude turned himself around to face Cirillo and Ran. Unfortunately, Ran was given enough time to land a hit on Alaude. The cat o' nine tails latched onto his chest. Ran moved his wrist up then snapped it back down, dragging the cat o' nine tails down Alaude's body. It tore through his shirt, leaving bloody lines down his body. His coat didn't get destroyed only because it was unzipped. Currently the cat o' nine tails rested near Alaude's waist.

"Wouldn't it be a shame if I dragged my toy down any further?" Ran taunted.  
"Don't forget that I want in on this too." Cirillo reminded his leader.

Cirillo walked behind Alaude. He reached a hand around to paw at the front of Alaude's pants. I wasn't sure how much longer I would be able to watch this. My earlier enthusiasm of busting out of here was quickly diminishing.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm really sorry that this chapter ended up being late (_) It wasn't my intention, but my to-do-list became overbearing. The worst part is that this chapter was nearly finished Wednesday, but there was no time to wrap it up and make edits. Due to the delay my new upload day is probably going to be Friday because normally I only need a week to write a chapter. Hopefully chapter five won't be late as well.**


	5. Chapter 5

I heard someone grunt and crash into something. Initially I had my eyes closed, but something told me to look at what was going on. Hopefully I wouldn't regret my decision. Upon opening my eyes I found that Cirillo lay unconscious on top of Ran. Ran tried squirming his way out from under the big guy. In the long run he wasn't very successful. I turned my head to look at Alaude. He was removing the cat o' nine tails from his waist. He threw the toy that destroyed my back at Ran's face. Unfortunately, it didn't make any contact, but he flinched anyways.

"You'll fucking pay for this." Ran growled at Alaude between clenched teeth.  
He kicked Ran in the face without any remorse, "I would stop talking if I were you."

A little later a whole task force came pushing their way through to the basement. Probably because of all the noise. My face was burning the darkest shade of red. All of these people were seeing me naked. I was too sore to get up and cover myself, meaning they could see just about everything while I laid on my back.

"Took you guys long enough." Alaude said, addressing one of the men in uniform.  
"Sorry sir, but we know how you don't like to be disturbed." The man replied nervously.  
"Is the ambulance ready?" Alaude asked.  
"Yes, we made sure to call them ahead of time because we assumed you would be beating these guys within an inch of their lives." Another subordinate answered.  
"I don't want the ambulance for them. They don't deserve the treatment. Let them rot away in prison as they are."  
"Do you want someone to head the operation while you're taking care of the victim, sir?"  
"No, as soon as I get him loaded onto the ambulance I'll be back to make sure everything goes accordingly." Alaude walked toward me when he was done speaking with the other officer.

He looked like he didn't know how to go about picking me up. I extended a hand out to him. He clasped his hand with mine, pulling me up. So far so good. I was standing on my own until my legs decided to buckle again. Dammit! Alaude quickly stepped behind me to stop me from hitting the ground. Crap, he was behind me...There was no way he wouldn't notice what my back looked like.

He inhaled, holding his breath for a few seconds. When he exhaled he sounded extremely displeased. I wanted to talk to him about what happened, but I had no idea when my voice was coming back. All of a sudden he lifted me up in his arms. He was carrying me bridal style, but instead of wrapping his right arm around my back, he opted to wrap his arm around my shoulders. At least someone knew how to be considerate around here. Alaude carried me out of the building, and out to the ambulance.

He began speaking with one of the paramedics, "Keep in mind that he can't speak right now, and be sure to lay him on his stomach because his back is in horrible condition."  
"Understood. What is the patient's name, for record purposes of course." The paramedic asked.  
"Daemon Spade. By the way, inform the hospital staff that I'll be over there to visit later on today."

He turned me over to the paramedics, walking back to that dreadful building. They loaded me into the back of the ambulance. I was relieved that they followed Alaude's instructions to lay me on my stomach. Before I knew it I was being driven away from the place I was sure would haunt my memories.

* * *

Alaude came back to the scene of the crime even if it was the last thing he wanted to do. It didn't look like the other officers were having much trouble, which was fine. However, Ran and his gang could try to pull an escape at any given time. At least it was easy cleaning the henchmen up, and getting them into the police cars. The only one left was Ran.

"Are you going to come quietly? Or are you going to put up a fight?" Alaude gave Ran a look that dared him to put up a fight.  
"I wish I would have had the time to drag my cat o' nine tails down the rest of your body." The criminal before him smirked, "You should probably go get those wounds looked at."  
"You're the reason I have them in the first place so do me a favor and shut up."  
"You're the one asking me questions. I have a right to answer them unless they were rhetorical."

Alaude massaged his temple. He could feel a headache starting. Why did the leader have to be such a smart ass?

"Someone get this eyesore out of my sight. If he gives anyone trouble then gun him down."  
"Wait a minute? You don't really mean that, right? Hold on, I was joking around. That's all!" Ran started panicking.

Five officers hauled him off. Finally, some peace and quiet, but not for long. Alaude would be riding shotgun in the squad car that Ran was being placed in.

* * *

Ow. Ow. Nh! I thought the ointment was going to burn, but it turns out that the application was much worse. On the bright side, the ointment produced a cooling sensation that soothed my back. I have to admit that it was annoying having to lay on my stomach a lot. Not to mention I was never given anything to wear.

However, it would be a hassle to wear even a loose article of clothing. The only thing I could really use was that backwards blanket with sleeves. What was it called again? Snuggle, maybe? I may have been a businessman, but it was never my job to monitor that ridiculous product. I think it was only big in America anyways. I could be wrong though.

"All done." I heard the nurse say.  
Luckily keeping my mind busy allowed me to ignore the pain, "Thank you very much." My voice came back, but it sounded sort of scratchy.  
"No problem." She smiled, "Oh, and remember that you'll be having a visitor later." She turned on her heel, leaving my hospital room and shutting the door behind her.

I needed to question a certain police officer later because I wanted to know how he found me. I guess it could have been pure coincidence, but that wouldn't be a satisfying answer. I snapped to attention when I heard the room's door being opened and closed. There he was, standing across from the hospital bed. I never considered the good looks he possessed, until now. I wasn't going to let him distract me from what I really wanted to talk about.

He tossed a blanket over my ass, "The nurse said she forgot to give this to you."  
"Oh...thanks." I muttered.

It was harder to look him in the eyes than I could have imagined. I wanted to focus my gaze elsewhere, but when I stared at the bandages around his torso I felt a pang of guilt. I finally looked back up at him.

"How did you manage to find me?"  
"Don't flatter yourself." His tone was flat. Compared to how he spoke to me only a few hours ago there must have been something bothering him, "You just happened to be caught up in a case that I've been pursuing."  
"And that's it? You had no other motives to save me?"  
"I was going to be stuck with you eventually because of Giotto." He responded.

I should have known the reason would be something like that...Why else would he have saved me? Everyone is out to complete their own agendas. I should be doing the same, but a broken heart is not easily fixed. Whatever, I could always stop trusting others altogether.

"Alaude!? Why did you have to tell him that?" You've got to be kidding me. There's no way I can deal with seeing him right now. Please let me be hearings things.  
I watched Giotto walk next to Alaude, "What? Did you want to tell him yourself? Because you absolutely love being honest with him, right?"  
"Are you going to stand here making me out to be the bad guy? I didn't do that to him." He pointed a finger at me as if to emphasize his defense.  
"It's what you didn't do." Alaude retorted, "You didn't try to stop him from leaving in the first place. By the way, where's G? I'm surprised you didn't bring him with you."  
"He's out waiting in the car if you must know."

What gives them the right to argue in my hospital room? I'm the one that was nearly tortured to death, and they still manage to make it about them. I started shaking out of anger.

I guess Giotto started to ignore Alaude because he brought me to his attention, "Daemon, how are you?" He sounded sincere, but I didn't care.  
"Get out." I whispered.  
"What was that?"  
"I said, get out! The both of you! Leave! I feel like absolute shit and the best you can do is cause a scene! Take it outside! Better yet, take it where some guards are standing!"

I buried my face in a pillow because I no longer wanted to look at them. My meltdown was enough for the time being. I heard their footsteps fade away. Good riddance. And I think I should mention that I'm pretty sure I lost my voice again.

* * *

The police officer and CEO took their argument outside. Hopefully they wouldn't be disturbing anyone now. Alaude grabbed Giotto by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into a wall. Giotto didn't bother to show any fear because he knew why Alaude was angry.

"Let me just say that I helped you out considering Daemon's probably more upset with me now." Giotto commented.  
"If you think that's a good excuse then you're sadly mistaken."  
"Why don't you tell him the truth?" The CEO wondered.  
"Because you keep getting in my way. Are you doing that on purpose? Isn't G enough for you?"  
"I never said I wanted Daemon back."  
"Good, stay out of his life." Alaude was fed up with this exasperating man.  
"I still care and worry about him, just not as a lover."

A horn was being honked from the parking lot. They must have been in G's view. He was probably growing impatient while he waited for Giotto to take care of personal matters. Either that or he really wanted to pound him when they got home. Alaude was sickened by the thought.

"My ride awaits, I'll be taking my leave."

Alaude removed his hands from Giotto's collar. The cop watched him walk off. He scrubbed a hand down his face and sighed. He was almost positive that Daemon would still be brooding. It would be better to leave for home, and come back tomorrow.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm pretty satisfied that I got to make fun of Snuggies. The best part is that I own one, but I don't use it. My cat likes to lay on it, and that's the only real purpose it serves.**

 **P.S.  
I'm not hating on anyone that happens to like Snuggies. **


	6. Chapter 6

The morning sun shown through the blinds of the hospital room. I awoke, stifling a yawn. It was nice being able to have a decent night of sleep. Better yet, I wasn't waking up in some creepy basement. My stomach began growling almost obnoxiously. Yesterday's events made me forget all about food, but at least I can eat something today. As if on cue, a nurse walked in with a tray of food. The smell of pancakes and bacon filled the room. She handed me the tray, and I thanked her for the meal. I dug in immediately, but made sure to savor every single bite.

When I finished eating I washed it all down with a glass of milk. I sighed in content. Now I just need a shower, then I would be all set. Hopefully no one was going to yell at me for getting out of bed. They would understand, right? Hygiene is important after all. I hopped out of the hospital bed, and secured the blanket around my waist. My legs remained sore. However, I found that I could walk perfectly fine. Having my energy back was a good sign. I strode over towards the bathroom in high spirits until I saw Alaude standing in the open doorway. I stopped in my tracks while I stared at him.

He shut the door, "Take care of whatever you need to. I'll be waiting out here." He took a seat by the windowsill.

I nodded, and quickly went into the bathroom. I couldn't figure out what to say to him in that short amount of time. I'm sure we were going to have plenty to talk about when I was done with my shower though.

* * *

"We've all known each other for quite some time, wouldn't you agree?" Giotto asked G.  
"You've known Daemon and Alaude longer, but for the most part, yes."  
"I committed a despicable act to hurt those two. Although, I do not regret what I did." Giotto admitted.  
"Really? Why don't you go into more detail? I would love to know what happened."  
"It was back when you first got hired into the company. About two years ago, if I recall correctly. It was practically love at first sight when I laid eyes on you, but you were ridiculously popular."  
"I remember all the times we would engage in conversation, but even as the CEO you could only manage to get five minutes with me at most." The memories resurfaced in G's mind.  
"My next step of the plan was to go out with Daemon in order to make you jealous."  
"I have to admit, that worked surprisingly well." G grinned.  
"The only problem was that I knew Alaude had feelings for Daemon. The three of us used to be close friends way back when, and that's probably well Alaude's affections started to develop." Giotto explained.  
"Seems like you didn't let that fact stop you."  
"No, I didn't. It's part of the reason Alaude dislikes me so much."  
"Why did you keep Daemon around once you had me?" G questioned.  
"Because I found that I really started to care for him. However, I loved you more, making it easy to figure out who I needed to get rid of. I think Alaude was relieved when I told him I was done with Daemon, which is why I offered to hand Daemon over to him when I decided to tell Daemon the truth."  
"Now the rest is up to them to figure out, right?"  
"Exactly." Giotto wrapped his arms around G's neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my waist, and another towel in hand to dry my hair. From what I could tell, Alaude hadn't moved at all. He glanced over at me, eyes narrowing.

"What happened?" He asked sharply.

I was stunned by his question. What did he mean by, 'what happened'? Was he referring to past events? He must have realized what my look of confusion meant because he pointed somewhere behind me. I noticed a small trail of blood leading out of the bathroom. It was possible that I opened up a scab on my back. Alaude rummaged throughout the room finding medical tape, gauze, and disinfectant wipes.

"Turn around." He ordered.

I obeyed without much thought. I could feel him wiping away the blood from the open scab. Next, he pressed a piece of gauze onto the scab, placing medical tape over the gauze to keep it in place. He put the leftover supplies on a small corner table.

"I swear, you're more work than I realized." Alaude huffed, but he didn't necessarily seem angry.  
"Um, you're not mad about yesterday?" Stupid question. In my defense, the guy is unpredictable. Especially his moods.  
"I don't care about that. I just hope you didn't think I would be that easy to get rid of." He answered.  
"Easy to get rid of? Why would I think that?"

Alaude stepped forward, grabbing a hold of my chin. He guided me into a kiss. Part of me wanted to push him away, and the other part of me wanted us to stay like this. He managed to slip his tongue into my mouth. I let his tongue do the leading. With his free hand, Alaude rubbed between my legs. I became hot and erect, but this needed to stop before I let him get too far. I managed to push him away. I wiped my mouth on my arm.

"You know, the more you push me away the more persistent I will become." He looked dead serious.  
I felt a tightness in my chest, "Don't you think it's a little too soon to be coming on to me? I've barely had time to recover from my last ordeal."  
"Too soon...I believe you haven't realized just how long I've actually been waiting."  
"How can you say that? It's been forever since we've held this long of a conversation."  
"That's because you only cared about Giotto when he asked you out." I could sense the fury behind his words.

I was about to say something else, but my words were cut short by a sneeze. I wasn't entirely dry yet, and the small towel did little to keep me warm.

"Hurry up and dry off. Otherwise, you will most likely catch a cold. Put this on while you're at it." He tossed a fresh blanket my way, meaning one of the nurses probably dropped in while I was in the middle of my shower.

I know Alaude's already seen me naked, but I was nervous about swapping the towel out for the blanket in front of him. He was bound to notice my erection. Although, there was a chance he wouldn't say anything about it. Heh, when was the last time I was that lucky? Bracing myself, I loosened the towel, letting it slide down my hips and all the way to the ground.

"You're trying to tell me you don't want any help with that?"  
"I can please myself, thank you very much." I tried my best to sound convincing, "Besides, I was finally able to clean myself up. Doing something about it now would only make a mess."  
"It's going to be a mess either way, but you can minimize the mess made. I have to lend a helping hand if it's going to work though."

I tossed the clean blanket back onto the bed. Then, I nodded, giving him the okay to set his idea into motion. Alaude made me suck on his index and pointer finger. Once he thought they were wet enough he removed them from my mouth. He preceded to carefully slide those very same two fingers in my hole. I let out a small moan, but when he started thrusting in and out of me my moans got louder. I was trying to cut back on how loud I was being so no one outside of the room would hear. When he struck the most sensitive part inside of me I came. Most of my seed splashed on my abdomen. A little bit got on the floor.

"Was this really the cleanest way?" I asked as I gazed down at myself.  
He removed his fingers from my entrance, "If you turn around, yes."

So I turned around, on the other hand, I didn't know what to expect. I ended up being utterly shocked when I saw Alaude down on his knees. He moved his hands to hold either side of my hips. He began licking my seed from my abdomen. The heat was rushing to my face. I could never imagine Alaude doing something like this, yet here he was. There was a bit on my cock too because I could feel his tongue passing over the tip. A wave of pleasure washed over my body. Was he planning to make me hard again?

"Spread your legs a little wider." He moved from my cock to my inner thighs.

When he was finished he stood up, wiping at his mouth to ensure there was nothing on his face. I quickly moved towards the hospital bed with the intent of wrapping that blanket tight around my waist. Meanwhile, Alaude grabbed something to clean up what remained of my seed on the floor. I felt super awkward. What was I going to say to him after that? I should have taken care of it when he left.

"I hope we can take it further next time." I witnessed an actual smile on Alaude's face. My mix of emotions at the time were driving me crazy, and telling me to do all sort of things. Falling for this guy was going to be nothing but pure trouble.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, Alaude and Daemon's relationship is moving forward ever so slightly. What will the next chapter have in store? To be honest, I'm not even sure yet. (^_^")**


	7. Chapter 7

A little over a week past by in the blink of an eye. My back was healing up nicely too. Only a few scabs remained. Other than that I had a ton of scarring, but I expected no less based on what happened to me. I was going to be discharged from the hospital within a few hours. At first, I was worried about where I was going to go once I got discharged, but I was able to secure a place thanks to Alaude.

He's been around to check up on me throughout my time in the hospital, and he hasn't made any advances on me recently. It didn't take much convincing for me to agree to live with him for the time being. That was supposed to be the original plan anyways. We weren't doing it to satisfy Giotto though. Speaking of Giotto, I agreed to go with Alaude to pick up my stuff from Giotto's estate. I didn't like the idea, but I wasn't going to be a whiny brat and not go. My thoughts were interrupted due to a knock my door.

"Come on in!" I called.  
A nurse walked in with a paper in her hand, "I have your discharge paper right here. All I need is your signature and you're free to go." She held out the paper and a pen to me.

I glanced over at the clock on the far wall. They were surprisingly early. Not that I was complaining. I took the pen and paper from her, writing my signature on the line towards the bottom of the page. I handed everything back to her, and watched her leave. I wasn't going anywhere until Alaude showed up because he was going to let me borrow an outfit to wear. There was no way in hell I planned on walking around with a blanket around my waist. I could just imagine the stupid catcalls I would get.

Shuddering at the thought, I looked up when I heard someone walking in. I was glad to see Alaude, but I hoped that I didn't look ridiculously happy. He tossed a plastic bag my way, probably containing the outfit I was supposed to wear. I headed towards the bathroom to get changed, whether Alaude liked it or not.

I tugged the blanket off my waist, crumpling it into a ball and tossing it over my shoulder. I grabbed the clothes out of the plastic bag and began to get dressed. When I finished I was wearing black pants, a red long-sleeved shirt, a long dark gray coat, a pair of white socks, and short black boots. Not bad at all, and everything fit comfortably for the most part.

"Ready to go?" Alaude asked when I stepped out of the bathroom.

I nodded, following him all they way out to his car that was parked in front of the hospital. We entered his car, getting ready for the small road trip ahead.

"By the way, thanks for the clothes." I should have thanked him before we left the hospital room, but my mind was elsewhere.  
"Don't mention it." He replied as he pulled his car out onto the main road.

We were heading straight to Giotto's from our current location. I have to admit that I was a little anxious, but I was sure to get over it eventually.

It was silent for well over fifteen minutes until Alaude glanced over at me, "You don't have to look so nervous." He commented.  
"Was it really that obvious?" I ended up asking, but already knew his answer.  
"Yeah." He shifted all of his attention back on the road.

Here I've been convinced that no one could read me like an open book. Giotto could never tell what was on my mind, or how I was feeling. So why was it so easy for Alaude? There was no use wrapping my head around it now because we were in the middle of parking in front of Giotto's estate. I noticed a large duffel bag on the doorstep when we exited the car. I instantly recognized that it was mine.

"The best he could do was shove all of my belongings into my bag, and leave it out in the open? How considerate...At least I'm not being forced to see him." I grumbled.  
"That means we don't have to stick around. Let's go then."  
"I would like to check to make sure everything is here first. Stops us from having to come back here in the near future."  
"The two of you make my home sound like some sort of plague." Giotto said from his open doorway. He startled me because I genuinely wasn't expecting to see him, "And I'll have you know that I put everything you own in that bag. Except for this I suppose." He slipped a ring off of his finger to hold it in the palm of his hand.

I leaned in to peer at the ring. It was a surprise gift that he bought me only a few months ago. It was a gorgeous ring too. The center piece of the ring was sapphire carved into the shape of a diamond. There were small shards of lapis lazuli accenting either side of the sapphire. I still liked the ring a lot, but I couldn't bring myself to accept it. Alaude moved to snatch the ring right out of Giotto's hand. Before Giotto could stop him, Alaude threw the ring into the small pond that was in the middle of the circular driveway.

He grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards his car. I made sure to grab my bag before he led me away. I turned, catching a glimpse of Giotto's smile as he closed his front door. I didn't think that would be something to smile about, but maybe he was up to something. When we reached the car I put my stuff in the trunk so that I didn't have to keep it in the front seat with me. We drove away a few minutes later. I found myself not being able to question Alaude's actions because I was pretty confident that he threw the ring out of jealousy. However, I reminded myself that we would be living together just as friends.

I unintentionally nodded off during the rest of the car ride. Alaude had to shake me awake. My eyes fluttered open. He helped me out of the car knowing that I was still half asleep. I moved to the back of the car to grab my stuff because he already opened the trunk. We eventually made it inside of his house. It looked really spacious for just one person. At the moment, I was standing in Alaude's living room.

"Where can I set my belongings?" I asked when I noticed the set of stairs leading to the second floor. He more than likely had a guest bedroom prepared for me.  
"First door on the right." He responded, shrugging out of his coat.

I had a feeling there were going to be numerous doors throughout the hallway. I wasn't too off the mark because five was a pretty decent number. I walked through the first door on the right, tossing my bag on the floor. I could get organized later. For now, I wanted to do a bit of exploring, and see what was behind the other four doors. The door next to the bedroom was a large storage closet. Nothing of real interest caught my eye in there. The door at the very end of the hall was where the bathroom was located.

To get to the fourth door I made a slight right. When I opened it up I happened upon Alaude's work space. The cop had his own separate office at home, must be nice. I made my way back to the top of the stairs. The first door on the left was the last one to look into. Could it be Alaude's bedroom? There was only one way to find out.

I opened that door expecting to see a bedroom similar to the guest bedroom, but I was entirely wrong. It was a mini library. There were shelves built into the walls for all of the books. Did Alaude ever have the time to read all of these, and where was the other bedroom? An idea struck me, and I rushed down the stairs.

"We...we-we're sharing a...b-bedroom?" I wheezed out, trying to catch my breath.  
"Is it really that big of a deal?" I could tell my question slightly irritated him.  
"I just kind of assumed you had a guest bedroom, but it's really not that big of a deal." I said as I awkwardly looked away.

Alaude took a step forward with the intention of kissing me, but I dodged him and ran up the stairs. Little did I know that I was instigating him considering he was right behind me. We ended up in the bedroom together. He pushed me down on the bed. I was too stunned to move so I watched him climb on top of me. He straddled my hips, and then leaned down to pin my arms above my head with one hand.

Our lips met briefly, but before it registered he slipped his free hand down my pants. I could feel his warm hand rubbing against me. When I felt that warmth leave me I realized his next aim was to remove my pants completely. I was starting to feel a sense of urgency. I struggled to free myself from him.

"Stop moving around so much." Alaude hissed under his breath.

My pants were gone and I felt the cool air on my skin. There should have been another layer underneath my pants, but when I searched that bag of clothes earlier there was no trace of underwear, forcing me to go commando. Had Alaude planned this from the beginning? Even if the answer was yes, I didn't want it to be true.

"Y-you went all week...without doing something like this. What's changed?" I whispered the question.  
"I thought you didn't like the idea of having other people around. Here, we can be alone."  
"I'm...not ready for this. That's a-all there is to it." My words continued to shake.  
"I'll be gentle, but I need to prepare you first." Alaude got off the bed in search of something.

Coming back to the bed, he had a vibrator in hand. I wasn't sure if he bought it for this specific occasion or if he already had one prior, but that didn't really matter. What mattered was the memories that came flooding back just from seeing that one vibrator. I could picture myself in that god awful basement being violated.

"N-no! Stay back! Don't come near me with that, Ran!" It was too late to take those words back, but as soon as I realized what I said I clamped both of my hands over my mouth. The last thing I ever wanted to do was compare Alaude to Ran.

The vibrator dropped to the floor, "The psychological damage is too much for you. I shouldn't have put that amount of pressure on you so soon knowing what you went through." Alaude turned to leave, "If you need me I'll be in the living room." I heard him walk down the creaky steps. I've made a huge mistake.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I think I need to stop giving general dates for when this fanfiction will be updated because this chapter ended up being a little later than usually. As for the next chapter, it's going to be even later than this one was. It's not that my life is super hectic right now, it's just that I'll be going to a three day convention this weekend. I'm taking so much with me to the convention that I've already started packing too. Rest assured that I'm not going to forget about Trust Issues. I just need to figure out how to balance everything out. I hope everyone will be looking forward to chapter eight whenever it comes out.**


	8. Chapter 8

I was staring at the ceiling and momentarily refused to get out of bed. I'm not sure how long I've been laying here, but I do know it was morning. I also know that I didn't get as much sleep last night as I initially thought I would. I wasn't sure if I would be able to face Alaude today, or ever, for that matter.

Yes, I'm still beating myself up over the other night. I wanted to apologize right away. However, will he be willing to accept the apology? That might be an entirely different story. Of course I can't stay holed up in this bedroom all day either, but my motivation hadn't sparked yet.

* * *

Alaude was in his kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. Forget about breakfast, he normally doesn't eat in the morning. The caffeine was enough to keep him going until lunch. His cellphone began to ring more than likely because he wasn't in his office. Reluctantly, he answered it to hear what was going on.

It seemed there was a group of three running rampant through the streets of Italy. Good, he could take some of his pent up frustration out on them. He hung up after receiving the information he needed. In less than fifteen minutes he would be leaving to take care of the annoyance. For a split second he thought about checking up on Daemon, but decided against it. Instead, he focused on draining the last remainder of his coffee.

* * *

I slowly crept down the stairs being extra careful not to make a ton of noise. I was standing on one of the middle steps when I heard the front door open and close. I realized Alaude must be going out for something work related. Either that or he was avoiding me. I didn't like the second option as much, but it was probably good for us to have some time apart. Time to go scavenge through Alaude's fridge.

* * *

Alaude decided to take his car because it was going to be faster than walking. When he got in he started the car up, and floored it only a few seconds later. He knew every road in that part of Italy, taking the quickest route to the bastards he was about to pummel. After arriving at his destination Alaude noticed three people that met the descriptions he was given earlier, parking across the street from them. He locked the car door and couldn't stop himself from glaring at the group.

"Something you want asshole?" The guy in the middle asked.  
"Yeah, there is, but I don't feel like explaining it to the likes of you."  
"What's this guy's problem?" The one on the right wanted to know. He raised his hand, getting ready to hit Alaude.

His intentions were transparent because Alaude evaded, and threw his own punch, connecting with the man's jaw. Alaude paused when he felt a searing pain running down his abdomen. He looked down to see blood seeping through his dark gray dress shirt. He accidentally let the wounds he received from Ran open up. He tried ignoring the pain because he had unfinished business to attend to.

"Who starts a fight and then suddenly bleeds?" Alaude no longer paid attention to which of them was speaking.  
"I don't want to stick around and mess with him." The two guys still standing ran for it, leaving their friend behind. That very same friend was dragging himself away from Alaude.  
"That wasn't fun at all and it was quite possibly the shortest fight I've ever been in." The cop exhaled.

He sat down on the curb so he wouldn't pass out while standing, but if he was fortunate then perhaps the wounds closed up already. Alaude unbuttoned his clingy damp dress shirt. The wounds were definitely still bleeding. Too bad he hadn't programmed Daemon's number into his cellphone before leaving the house. He really didn't want to pay another visit to the hospital, but what other choice did he have? He pulled his phone out of his pocket, but his vision was blurry. Alaude blinked, thinking that my clear his vision up. Instead, everything he saw slowly faded to black.

* * *

The last thing I expected to happen was to get a call from the hospital saying that they found Alaude unconscious while he bled out on the side of a curb. I got to the the hospital as fast as I could. In retrospect I can only run for so long, and I didn't have any cash on me for a taxi or bus fare. I was exhausted by the time I got there because it took me nearly two hours to walk the distance.

I found the nearest chair in Alaude's hospital room and sat down. He looked like he was asleep and I needed to catch my breath. I didn't want to bother him just yet anyways. Getting something to drink sounded like a good idea right about now. I stood up to leave, but something snagged the sleeve of my shirt. I looked down to see Alaude gripping my shirt sleeve.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked in a slightly raspy voice.  
"I uh didn't know you where awake...I um...wanted something to drink. If you want, I can grab you something too." He let go of my sleeve and nodded.

I got out of the room faster than my legs could carry me. It bothers me how much he makes me flustered. Forget it, I'll focus on getting the drinks instead. I remembered that Alaude is a major coffee drinker. I grabbed him a hot coffee, and water for myself. I'm already on edge, making anything with caffeine in it a big no. Water would do for the time being. When I returned Alaude was standing in front of the window. I set the drinks down before approaching him.

"Shouldn't you be in bed? What if your wounds decide to open up for a second time?"  
"I didn't want to drink anything while laying down."  
"I could have adjusted the bed for you." Hopefully a doctor wouldn't be checking in on him soon. I could only imagine the argument they would get into because he's not resting in bed.  
"You really are dense." Alaude pulled me to him, embracing me.  
"I thought you weren't going to push me anymore? Were the words you spoke to me last night a lie?" I could feel the heat rising to my face out of anger.  
"We can take this one step at a time. Otherwise, I'm convinced that I won't be able to get anywhere with you."

I managed to work one of my arms free from his embrace and smacked him, "I was really worried about you, and this is how you pay me back?" My eyes started to water. Now he was making me overly emotional.

He placed his lips on mine and kissed me deeply. He was probably taking advantage of my emotional state, but for some reason I didn't move to stop him. Alaude broke the kiss and all I could think to do was rest my head against his chest.

"I'm only trying to break you out of your shell. The shell that Ran trapped you inside of." He whispered in my ear.

I couldn't find the right words to say anything in response. I glanced up at the red mark I left on his cheek. I'm surprised he wasn't angry about me slapping him. I moved away from him, sitting down at the chair directly next to the hospital bed. I really needed the water now. My throat was super dry after I got done crying. Alaude even handed me a box of tissues in order for me to clean up my face.

Once my throat was clear I was able to speak again, "I figured that's what you've been trying to do, but I can't help the way I react. Though I hate how emotional I've become due to my experience. This isn't easy for me either, and most of the time the only conclusion my brain can come up with is to push you away."

"You didn't pull away from the kiss." Alaude pointed out.  
"I wish I could explain how it all works. I'm at as much of a loss as you are though."  
"I'll figure something out eventually. That much I can promise." He took a sip of his coffee.

I assumed he was feeling a lot better based on how he was acting. We talked for a little longer and it started getting late. It was about time for me to start heading back to the house especially since I was walking back. It felt weird to leave without Alaude considering it was his house that I would be returning to.

Somehow he convinced me to stay with him at the hospital overnight. I honestly didn't think the two of us would fit in the single hospital bed, but we managed to make it work. Although, my heart was hammering in my chest because we both had to sleep on our sides, and Alaude's arms were wrapped around me in order for it to work. I shifted around a little to get comfortable.

Once I realized what I was doing I immediately stopped. It dawned on me that my butt was rubbing against Alaude's crotch. If I really wanted to turn him on then that would be the way to go, but that absolutely was not my intention. There was no way I could fall asleep like this. I just need to calm down is all. Suddenly I felt one of Alaude's legs start to move around.

His knee was bent and bumped into the back of my thighs. His knee continued to press forward, pushing my legs apart. It was sort of weird, but I had to remember that this bed was only so big. Then, I felt his knee rub against my crotch. I bit down on my lip making sure that I don't make any noise.

Was this payback for what I did earlier? But I think Alaude is genuinely asleep right now. His knee began rubbing me back and forth a few times. This situation is beyond unfair. I knew my pants were growing tight in a certain area. I tried to think up a solution for this problem. I managed to come up with something, but it was going to be super embarrassing.

I worked on removing my pants, which proved to be difficult. At the same time, it wasn't completely impossible. Next, I had to removed my underwear with the same level of difficulty. Yes, this time I was wearing underwear. Thank goodness we were covered by a blanket. From the waist down I was completely bare. Now Alaude's knee was rubbing against my exposed member that stood tall underneath the blanket.

I required a little more stimulation before I would be able to come. I had another equally bad idea. I rubbed my ass against Alaude's groin again. There's no way it was going to go in, but I could feeling something poking at my entrance.

"If you want to go the rest of the way all you had to do was ask." I heard Alaude say. Was I dreaming? Or was he awake the entire time...?

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm baaaack~ Hopefully no one was convinced that I dropped the story. I just needed some time to recover from the convention last weekend, and also some time to catch up on work. Including this fanfic because it was nowhere near close to being done when I left. Here's the new chapter, and yes, I ended it like that on purpose because teasers are great. Continued sexy time in the next chapter ;p**


	9. Chapter 9

***WARNING* _This chapter is almost nothing but smut. There's more of a story development towards the end of the chapter._**

* * *

 _"If you want to go the rest of the way all you had to do was ask."_

The words he spoke echoed in my head. I might as well agree to it, but we're in a hospital room for crying out loud. Was this really the best place for doing something like that?

"Are you worried about someone walking in on us? Sure, there are some staff on the night shift, but this is a private ward because most people working here know how much I hate large crowds. Even sharing a room with another patient is out of the question."  
"Thanks for putting those worries to rest." I mumbled sarcastically. Evidently, I sighed, giving in to my own desire to be relieved, "Let's just get this done and over with, okay?"  
"Gladly." My back was still facing Alaude, but I imagined a devious smile on his face right then and there.

He unwrapped his arms from my body. That way it would be easier to remove his clothes or whatever else he had in mind. When he straightened his leg out to get situated I actually wished his knee was still pressed against me. My member instantly perked back up after I felt Alaude's bare member poking between my cheeks.

"Wh-what's the holdup?" My body was practically shaking from excitement.  
"Oh, so now you're eager? Well, I know you're not a virgin, but I think I should prepare you regardless of that fact."

I shrugged out of my shirt before plunging my fingers into my tight hole. My palm grazed the tip of Alaude's member when I did so. I heard him let out a low grunt.

"I could have prepared you, but whatever works I suppose." He sounded somewhat disappointed, but that didn't last for long.

Alaude grabbed a hold of the blanket that was covering us, and tossed it onto the floor. He migrated to the foot of the bed and sat down on his knees. I ended up rolling onto my back. I was fully exposed. My legs were spread while I prepared myself, and my erect member begged for attention. Alaude was watching the whole process. I never would have imagined this situation going in the direction it did.

I removed my fingers from my hole when I was convinced that I was stretched out enough. Alaude was hovering above me now. He leaned down, our lips meeting. We stayed like that for a little bit. Long enough for Alaude to slip his tongue in my mouth, exploring as much as he could.

The kiss broke, and he was getting ready to enter me. I felt the head of his cock push through my entrance. Then went his long shaft. He was thrusting in and out of me at a moderate pace. I felt great, and I wasn't fearing for my safety either. Such an act was amazing with Alaude. He quickened the pace, and I moved my hips in time to meet his thrusts.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, hanging on through ever thrust. He used his free hand to pump my hardened cock. I was sure that I would be reaching my climax soon. A string of noises escaped from my mouth. My inner walls clamping down on Alaude's pulsing member is what sent him over the edge. He came inside of me, and I could feel the warmth of his seed.

I hit my climax soon after. My seed shot out from my cock, covering my abdomen and chest. I probably looked like a complete mess. Alaude dragged his tongue down my body. He even put the effort in to work both of my nipples with his tongue. He used a little bit of teeth too, but not in a painful way. That part of my body was clean for the most part, but his seed continued to drip out of my ass.

Alaude quickly stuck a finger in my hole. He pulled it out and let his seed drip into my mouth. I was grateful to be able to taste him. I had to wonder if we were done though. I was slightly tired, but part of me wanted to do a lot more with Alaude. To my absolute delight Alaude wasn't quite finished yet either.

"We're going to need to switch spots for this next part." Alaude told me.

I wasn't sure where he was going with this, but I didn't care because of how eager I was. Alaude laid down on his back. He directed me to lay on top of him, but he wanted my head towards his crotch. It felt strange for my ass to be in his face. As soon as he used his tongue to tease my entrance the awkwardness faded. He also lapped up the leaking juices. A wave of pleasure washed over me.

I immediately grabbed his member and wrapped my hand around it. I used my tongue to tease the tip. I felt his cock twitch in response to my tongue. I moved my hand to hold the base in order to give me more room to lick his shaft. My other hand lovingly fondled his balls. Alaude's taste was so addicting unlike some other people I know. I decided to put the whole length of his member in my mouth.

I got him to come once more. I made sure to swallow as much of his load as I could. Whatever was left on his cock I licked clean. Coincidentally, Alaude managed to make me come again too. I repositioned myself so that I was facing Alaude when I straddled him. I leaned forward to return the favor. My tongue roamed his chest to clean off my seed.

When I was done I couldn't stop myself from collapsing on top of him. I was exhausted, but content at the same time. He wrapped his arms around me pushing our bodies closer together. His embrace brought me a lot of comfort. I had no qualms about falling asleep like this even if we didn't have a blanket to cover us up because let's face it, neither of us had the energy to retrieve said blanket.

I wanted to apologize to Alaude for giving him such a hard time in the beginning. At the same time, I wanted to thank him as well because he washed away all those damned memories of when I was trapped and alone. My eyelids were really heavy though. I could always tell him what I wanted to say tomorrow. My eyes slowly closed and sleep took its hold.

* * *

"I want to go visit Alaude and Daemon. Maybe see how they've been." Giotto suddenly said.  
"Is that a wise choice?" G had no intention of stopping his lover if he really wanted to go.  
"I just want to check in on them. I don't have to stay long."  
"Do what you will, but remember that you have an early meeting tomorrow morning." G reminded Giotto.  
"Don't worry, I have no intention of letting my visit conflict with that."  
"Then all I can really say is have fun." G gave Giotto a quick peck on the lips before he left.

* * *

When I woke up Alaude was nowhere to be seen. He had the courtesy to cover me up with the hospital blanket before leaving without a word. I did however, find a crinkled note from him on the pillow my head was resting on. I unfolded the piece of paper in order to read through its contents.

"I got called into work, and apparently it was urgent. I guess I'll see just how urgent when I get there. Anyways, I told the staff to leave the room alone so they shouldn't be a bother. There's a change of clothes in the bathroom along with a spare key to my house. Feel free to use the room's shower before you leave. I wish I had an idea of when I'd be getting back home, but unfortunately I don't. Try to stay safe, okay? Sincerely, Alaude." I read the note out loud.

I would be crazy to leave this room without a shower after what happened last night. I made my way out of bed, but my body didn't want to move because of how sore I was. On the bright side, I'm sure the hot water will help ease any muscle pain. And I don't even have to get undressed, winning.

I went into the bathroom and saw the spare key laying on top of the change of clothes. Then, I preceded to hop in the shower. The warm water pelted my back. It almost felt like a massage. This is exactly what I needed to start my day off.

I wasn't entirely paying attention, but is sounded like the bathroom door creaked open. Probably just my imagination. I was in the middle of rinsing shampoo out of my hair when I heard approaching footsteps. I froze up because my body was telling me the person on the other side of the shower curtain wasn't Alaude. In the quickest second of my life, pain exploded through my head.

* * *

I eventually gained consciousness, and tried to take in my surroundings. I had no idea where I ended up. All I really knew was that my head was killing me, and there was a thin sheet covering my naked body. Oh yes, very comforting...

Without warning, a group of guys in suits appeared. One of them picked me up to carry me out of one room into the next. This room was a lot more spacious than the previous one. The guy carrying me also dropped me in front of someone else. I didn't bother looking at the person behind me. What caught my eye was seeing both Alaude and Giotto.

"Now that the captive has arrived you guys have to do what I say. Or else, I might just blow his brains out." I felt the barrel of a gun being pressed into the side of my head. Who was this guy? And what exactly did he gave against Alaude and Giotto?  
"Is this really necessary?" Giotto asked the guy behind me.  
"Yes, this is extremely necessary. How else was I going to get Italy's greatest cop and Vongola's CEO to do whatever I wanted? I've done my research boys. You greatly care about this young man's well being, and of course I was going to use that to my advantage."  
"What is it that you want?" I could tell Alaude wanted to tear this guy apart, but with me as a hostage he wasn't making any sudden moves.  
"I need to humiliate the two of you for always trampling on by business plans. Thanks to a my corporations are always getting crushed underfoot. And it's thanks to that I can never have any illegal dealings in the background. A guy's gotta find some way to make a living, and you two just won't let me."

This whole set up was purely for revenge purposes even if they weren't targeting him personally. I have to wonder what he has in mind for humiliating them since there's not much I can do except watch.

"I want to know what you're going to have us do." Giotto said.  
"Start getting undressed and you'll find out. Remember, no funny business or the hostage dies." He reminded them. I stiffened at the reality of his threat.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Alaude and Daemon are one step closer to their happy ending, but of course something else had to happen first. Plus, I got a request to see more Giotto even though he isn't apart of the main pairing. However, he does have a major impact on them. So, wish granted. (^_^) Stick around for chapter ten, coming out sometime next week.**


	10. Chapter 10

I watched the two of them get undressed. Alaude was emitting an aura of wrath. Meanwhile, Giotto looked absolutely uncomfortable. Seeing them made me pull the thin sheet covering my body closer around me. I stole a glance at the man behind me. He seemed to be contemplating his next command.

"Are you going to stand there all day? Or are you actually going to have us do something?" I could tell Alaude wanted to say a lot more than that, but he held his tongue.  
"I want the CEO to top the cop because looks like a seme that's never been fucked senseless before."

Can't that be considered some form of cruel and unusual punishment? Oh wait, this guy doesn't care in the least. I hate to say it, but I would rather switch places with Alaude. Not because I miss Giotto's touch, but because I'm more suited for what's about to happen.

"Let me trade places with Alaude." I pleaded.  
The asshole slapped me hard across the face, "Hostages don't get to interfere."  
"Don't touch him." Alaude growled. He turned to look me directly in the eyes, "And you, don't be stupid. Let me figure out what to do."  
"Enough with the sappy talk. Get on with it already." For such an impatient guy he really knew how to take his time. Like earlier for example. I'm definitely dubbing him Asshole. I just need to make sure he doesn't find out about his new nickname.

Giotto pushed Alaude down, causing him to land on all fours. He leaned in to whisper something in Alaude's ear, but I couldn't hear what was being said. Giotto asked about lube before he ended up entering Alaude. His request was denied. That was going to be super painful. I would know. Giotto stuck two of his fingers in his mouth with the intent of stretching out Alaude's entrance. However, he was stopped from completing that task.

"Don't treat him gently. Go in dry and cause him pain. All the better if he bleeds." Asshole said.

Alaude visibly tensed when Giotto's bare member prodded his entrance. I knew it wasn't going to be easy, but he needed to relax. Otherwise, that would only make the experience worse. With only a split second of hesitation Giotto plunged his cock into Alaude's hole. I noticed that some of the guys in suits were taking video of the whole ordeal. Alaude clenched his hands so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

Some blood trickled down his palms too. His nails were probably digging deep into his skin. I didn't want to watch what was happening, but at the same time, I couldn't look away either. One of Giotto's hands found its way to Alaude's member, trying to work it up. It responded to his touch and began to swell. Now, there was blood leaking down the back of Alaude's legs. The sound of Giotto's thrusts became more wet because of the thickness of the blood.

It didn't take much more action for Giotto to come. He came inside of Alaude, letting his seed mingle with the blood. Alaude's member was still enlarged, but he hadn't reach his climax yet. As a matter of fact, I think his body was refusing to.

"Aw, he's too embarrassed to shoot off his seed." forcibly pushed the barrel of the gun into my temple, "Make him come, Giotto. Or this one's done for." I wish there was a way for me to fight back so that Alaude didn't have to suffer.

Alaude sat down on the ground when Giotto pulled out of him. His legs were spread, giving Giotto a lot of room to work with. He laid down on his stomach in order to take Alaude's cock in his mouth. For now, only the tip was in Giotto's mouth. He was teasing the tip using any possible method he could think of.

One of Asshole's underlings walked into the room, clutching a handful of paper. He rushed to his boss with the intent of informing him of urgent matters.

"Mr. Cortez , I just received information on next week's raid. Our partner corporation would like you to review the plan they laid out." Aw, now I know actual Asshole's name.  
"Can't you see I'm busy? Either wait or have my elite look over it!" He shouted at his henchman. The guy with the papers quickly scurried out of the room.

Cortez, I guess I could call him, let his attention drift back to Alaude and Giotto. There was a hungry look in his eyes while he licked his lips in anticipation. Just then, I heard something clatter to the ground. It was the gun that threatened my life from the very beginning.

Cortez grabbed the thin sheet I'd been using and tossed it away from me. In a matter of no time he forced himself on me. My best guess was that he got turned on from watching Alaude and Giotto. He needed a way to vent his sexual frustration, and I was the target. His hands were lustfully roaming my body.

The feeling almost made me feel like I had traveled back into time. When his hand found my wrist he pulled me up to my feet. Once I was standing Cortez shoved me into the nearest wall. He rubbed the front of his body against the back of mine. My skin was crawling from the contact.

He let his pants drop to the floor, belt and all. Cortez placed his hands on my hips while he rubbed his shaft in between my cheeks. My hands were braced against the wall, waiting for something worse to happen. I heard Alaude order Giotto to get off of him. I turned my head to see what was going on.

Alaude literally yanked his cock from Giotto's mouth. Standing up, he went to grab his overcoat. He buttoned his coat so that he was covered for the most part. Alaude walked to Cortez's gun, and bent down to pick it up. I watched him point the gun at Cortez's back.

"That's not much of a smart idea considering I came prepared." Cortez pulled out another gun from an inside pocket of his jacket, "Shoot me and I'll shoot you're precious toy." Damn him, I am not a toy.  
"What would you say if I came prepared too?" Was Alaude stalling for time? It's great if that tactic works, but I'm not convinced it's going to.  
"I would call you a liar. If you really had a plan then why would you let yourself be fucked by someone you loathe?" He repositioned his member, getting ready to enter me, "I could always have the two of you killed and leave the hostage alive for my own personal use." Not again. There's no way I wanted to live a life in captivity for a second time.  
"Show me you're not lying and come at me. Surely you can take a moment to stop what you're doing to put a bullet in my head." I began worrying for Alaude's safety because Cortez was crazy enough to do just that.  
"I accept." Cortez pulled himself away from me, stuffing his member back in his pants, "Men! Make sure to guard the hostage. I don't need him to get away, and if he resists, use any force necessary to subdue him. And I mean any." We all knew what he was hinting at, and it made me sick to my stomach.

Alaude shot first, clipping Cortez's shoulder. He cursed and clutched at the shoulder wound. I can't believe he let his guard down so easily. I noticed that Giotto was in the process of pulling out his cellphone from his discarded pants. Hopefully he was dialing Alaude's police unit. It's a good thing Cortez was too distracted to see that taking place.

"I was going to make your death swift, but now you've angered me. You will pay for the consequence of your actions." Cortez snapped his fingers.

The ten guys meant to be my guards turned into a frenzy of horny men. They jumped at me with the snap of their boss' fingers I could feel their hands all over my body. I struggled to break away from them. I cried out for Alaude, and all the while I was pleading for them to stop. The noise from what I assumed to be Alaude's gun, echoed throughout the room. There was one final fit of laughter from Cortez. Silence followed soon after.

"Everyone back away slowly. I have your boss' hidden gun. I know there's not enough bullets in the chamber to kill all of you, but that will not stop me from killing at least six of you. The other four I'll fight and kill in hand to hand combat." Alaude's voice resounded in authority. The gloves were off, and the cop was pissed more than ever.  
"Your task force should be here in about ten minutes." Giotto assured.  
"That means more ammo will be coming my way. So what's it going to be, lackeys?"

All of them backed off out of fear. Too scared to even fix themselves up decently. Alaude took a few steps forward, making the men take a few steps back. I was fine for the most part. No one managed to enter me because there were too many of them to coordinate anything.

The most that happened was me being covered in their precum. I guess they were really looking forward to screwing me. Alaude tossed the gun to Giotto so that the others wouldn't get out of line. In the meantime, he scooped me up in his arms to carry me as far away from everyone else as he could.

The police sirens could be heard from outside of the building. Giotto and Alaude got dressed before the police unit entered the building. The footage of the both of them was seized and destroyed. I was given a clean sheet to wear because I used the old one to wipe off the majority of the precum from my body. G showed up at the scene to take Giotto home.

He was worried about his lover when he didn't show up to his scheduled meeting. All I wanted to do at this point was go home. One of the deputy officers let us borrow a car for the night. While we walked to the car I could tell Alaude was in a lot of pain. Come to think of it, I don't know if he stopped bleeding yet.

"Are you alright? It's probably not good for you to be walking around right now."  
"I'll worry about that when we get to the house." He sounded like he didn't want to talk about in. Not that I blamed him.  
"I could always nurse you back to health." I joked. In reality, Alaude only needed a day or two to heal.  
"I might take you up on that offer. There's something you could wear for the occasion too." That made my imagination run wild, and I wouldn't be able to see what he was talking about until we arrived at the house.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This chapter gave me a little bit of trouble to write probably because Cortez wasn't that much of a key player. I really just needed something else to happen in order to bring Alaude and Daemon closer together. I also didn't feel the need to put a smut warning this chapter because it was nowhere near the level of the last chapter. And don't worry, I'm not quite finished yet, meaning chapter 11 is on its way. The only way that isn't a win-win is if you wished this story would be done and over with already (To be honest, I don't even know how many people actually read my author's note section lol).**


	11. Chapter 11

***WARNING* Another smut filled chapter.**

* * *

I left Alaude that morning. Don't worry, I just left to go shopping by myself. I highly doubted he wanted to come with me anyways with him being in pain from the previous day. I've been debating with myself to pick up something embarrassing along the way too. If I actually pick it up then it's going to be a relief that I'm shopping alone. Hopefully my ill-tempered lover doesn't mind being alone for a couple of hours.

* * *

The last thing Alaude wanted to do was get out of bed. He'd been up ever since Daemon woke up, which felt like forever ago. The slightest movement of his lower half caused a sore irritating pain. He cursed out loud.

"Tch! I should have had Cortez tortured before I killed him. He deserved a lot worse than what he got. It's thanks to him that I can't even bother to blame Giotto for what happened. Although, he's the reason for my current discomfort."

The cop never wanted to be an uke again. It was nice not having to worry about that with Daemon. Their night at the hospital together proved what positions they preferred. He decided it was time to slowly make his way downstairs. An aroma filled the expanse of the kitchen. There was a fresh pot of coffee sitting in the coffee maker, but no Daemon.

Did he leave the house earlier? What in the world might he be doing? Alaude could stand there and speculate forever, but he would never know the real answer until Daemon returned. For now, he was grateful enough for the hot cup of coffee. Hell, he could pour himself several cups of coffee if he really felt like it.

Alaude went back upstairs, taking his coffee with him. He thought about going back to his bedroom and decided against it. Instead, he headed for his personal library. The plus side to having a day off of work was having the time to read. Setting his coffee down on the desk, he pulled a book from a nearby shelf.

The cop was right smack in the middle of the book, which was easy to see because that's where the binding of the book was visible. He never had the time to move past the middle of the story, until now. Shifting around in his reading chair, he was trying to get comfortable. Once he was relaxed he preceded to read further into the book.

* * *

I did it. I bought the embarrassing thing. Keep in mind that I went out to buy groceries too. That was my top priority. Then, I made my final decision after groceries were taken care of, and bought something else. I still can't believe the guy in the store was hitting on me. I made sure to explain to him that I'm taken.

Now I was on my way back to the house. I wonder if Alaude's still sleeping? He probably gets up early most days because of his inconsistent work schedule. Before I knew it I was standing in front of the main entrance. I walked in, dropping my extra purchase on the couch, and kept moving towards the kitchen to put the food away.

"Alaude, are you awake?" I called up the stairs.  
"Yes, I'm in the library right now. Do you need something?"  
"Could you meet me in the bedroom? Just a heads up that I want to change into something more comfortable first."  
"Sure." Was Alaude's one word response.

* * *

He put his reading material back on its shelf, and moved from the library to his own room. He put his half empty coffee cup on the nightstand next to the bed. He laid down on the mattress, letting his head sink into the pillows. Some minutes ticked by. Daemon was taking a little long, but Alaude didn't mind too much. Although, what was the point of him changing? Alaude shrugged his shoulders, his ex-businessman could do whatever he felt like. Little did the cop know that he was in for a big surprise.

* * *

I looked myself over in the bathroom mirror a few times. Each time I inspected all the pieces of the costume I was wearing, growing more self conscious. I just had to suck it up, and go see Alaude. I've probably kept him waiting long enough. I gathered all of my courage, stepping outside of the bathroom. My knees felt wobbly as I went up the stairs. My heart pounded in my chest when I came face to face with Alaude's bedroom door.

I turned the knob, slowly pushing the door open. The piece of wood made an obnoxious creaking noise.

"Are you trying to be scary? If so, it's not working out for you." At the sound of Alaude's voice my feet started moving on their own. I was standing in the middle of the room, and there wasn't a single sound.  
"Am I hallucinating or are you actually wearing a nurse's outfit?" I couldn't tell if he he was excited about what I was wearing or not.  
"Yeah, I sort of bought it on impulse while I was out, but I figured you could use a distraction from what happened the other day." I attempted to pull the skirt down because it was riding up my thighs.  
"What exactly do you plan on doing in that?" Alaude asked me.  
"A little something that shouldn't cause you too much pain. If it ends up hurting like hell you better tell me to stop, okay?" He nodded his head in understanding.

Fortunately for me, he was already laying down, making the process slightly easier. I got on the bed, and moved to straddle Alaude's hips. The skirt of the costume was really ridding up my hips now that I was sitting down, revealing my awkward lingerie.

I was wearing lacy assless panties, not that Alaude could tell because he was still wearing pajama bottoms. As for the front of the panties, well, that may have been worse. There was a bunch of ribbon wrapped around my member. The ends of the ribbon were tied into a bow just below the head of my cock.

I noticed a tight bulging in Alaude's pants. At least he was turned on by my getup. I reached my hand down to pull his member free from his pants. It was hard and pulsing. I almost couldn't wait to put it inside of me. I was blushing a dark red at that thought. I had to reposition myself for a few seconds in order to align my entrance with Alaude's erect cock.

I slowly lowered myself downward. The head of his member made contact with my entrance. Within a few seconds I felt it pass through. I slid myself down his shaft until he was fully inside of my. I began riding his cock, letting out moans of pleasure. So far there were no complaints about what I was doing. Surprisingly, Alaude used his hips to thrust inside of me. He needed little effort to hit my sweet spot.

With a quick glimpse, I saw that I was standing erect now too. There was precum beading at my tip and sliding down my member, coating parts of the ribbon.

"You don't feel any pain when you thrust in to me? Or do you?" Hopefully I would be able to tell if he was lying to me or not.  
"Don't worry about that. I'm perfectly fine." I chose to believe his words.

Without any warning whatsoever, Alaude was in a sitting position. I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist, and my arms around his shoulders. He used his tongue to wet the fabric around one of my nipples. Then, he preceded to tease it. I was being hit with a wave of ecstasy this time.

Alaude moved away from my nipple all the way up to my mouth. We shared a deep passionate kiss together that eventually turned sloppy. The extra saliva didn't bother me. In fact, it made the situation all the hotter. While he was distracting me with wet French kisses, Alaude slipped something in between some of the ribbon around my cock.

I looked to see that there was a vibrator in his hand. The sensitive end of the vibrator was secured to me. Instead of working his way up, Alaude turned the dial to the highest vibration setting. As soon as it hit me I was lost in the excitement. I came a lot sooner than I thought I would have due to the effect it had on me. The ribbon was soaked from my juices. Along with part of the nurse's outfit, the end of the vibrator, and Alaude's abdomen.

He switched the vibrator off after my mess was made. However, my sexy cop had yet to come. Did I really just refer to Alaude as 'my sexy cop'? Oh well, mind. Too late to take it back. I detached the vibrator from my slick member. I held it in my hand, asking Alaude if he could lay down real quick. He complied with my request without any question.

I shoved the end of the vibrator through my entrance. My walls immediately clamped down, squeezing Alaude's cock. I turned the dial to the maximum setting once more. I didn't have enough time to adjust to the new width inside of me before Alaude came. The warmth of his seed spread inside of me. We were back in the sitting position when Alaude reached behind me to pull the vibrator out of my ass.

He might have had more energy, but I was spent. I let myself fall onto my back. I felt Alaude slide right out of my, leaving a trail of his seed behind. Some of it leaked out of my entrance and onto the sheets beneath me. I was still fully exposed, but I didn't bother to fix the skirt of the outfit while I laid there. It was silent for awhile until knocking could be heard from the downstairs door. Alaude shoved his sticky member back in his pants, and threw a shirt on to go answer the door.

* * *

Giotto stood outside of Alaude's home. He made it a priority to bring an apology gift with him. Otherwise, there would have been no point in him coming there in person. The only problem was, he wasn't sure how Alaude would react to his gift. He only meant well, and figured Alaude and Daemon could actively use it in their relationship.

The door opened up, revealing a disheveled Alaude. Giotto let his mind run wild solely based off of Alaude's appearance. He had to drag himself back to reality in order not to cause suspicion. The cop gave him a questioning look regardless.

"I only stopped by to give you a little something in the form of an apology. Were our circumstances avoidable I never would have done that to you. Though you might think differently." Giotto held the package out to Alaude.  
"Let's hope we never find ourselves in a situation with someone like Cortez again. And thanks." Alaude took the package from Giotto, and they waved goodbye to one another.

Alaude tore into the package out of pure curiosity. He held the opened present up, imagining how Daemon would look in it. He took it upstairs to show his lover. They were both exhausted, but there was always time tomorrow to have some more fun.

* * *

I watched Alaude come back into the room. He was carrying something with black and white fabric. I wondered what it could be. He unfolded the fabric, holding it up for me to see. It was a maid outfit. I believe it's the exact same maid outfit I saw in the store where I purchased the nurse's outfit.

"Where did that come from? Because I know you didn't buy it." Our relationship was spicing up, but I didn't think Alaude would have bought that.  
"It was a gift. From Giotto. I thought we could use it in the near future." Alaude grinned.

My member ached, but is sounded like Alaude wanted to wait until tomorrow to use the newly acquired outfit. Maybe I could convince him of a second round.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm a little sad to say it, but this will be the last chapter of Trust Issues. However, I feel that I gave it a pretty decent ending. Though others may disagree. I had a lot of fun working on this story. Even during the times I got writer's block. For those of you that have stuck with this story since the very beginning, thank you very much. I appreciate any and all support that I received that eventually helped me to find the strength to see this through to the end. Hopefully everyone will stop back for a visit when I have a fresh new idea I can dedicate my time to. Unfortunately, I have no new ideas, but that can always change. I would be open to suggestions as long as I felt I could write a strong story about the pairing suggested. (^_^)**


End file.
